


Calm After the Storm

by Tiikeria



Series: Care for Me? [27]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The seizures may have been hard to work with, for all of them, but there was definitely something pleasant to be said about the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Being sick sucks. This part probably sucks. I suck for being late. Suck. /eloquent

Coming home after a seizure at work was always a welcome relief, especially when Griffon would meet them at the door, concerned gaze leveled on the tired looking British man, and offering him a cup of tea - two teaspoons of sugar, just the way he preferred it. But there was one thing he just desperately needed after a seizure, it was Griffon’s scalp massages. The older woman’s nails gently running though his hair just made him melt, letting the tension and worry from the recent seizure to disappear.  
  
Tonight was no different.  
  
“Come on, Gav. While Geoff makes dinner, we can watch some shitty TV. How does that sound?” her smile was kind as she took in his tired, yet grateful, smile, Geoff just playfully shaking his head in exasperation.  
  
“Fine, I’ll just cook all by myself and bring it to you on a silver platter, assholes.”  
  
“Thanks, babe! We’ll be in the living room when it’s ready,” Griffon grinned, leading Gavin to the couch, grabbing the mug of tea on the counter as she passed, offering it to Gavin with a smile, which he took, sighing happily as the warmth of the mug encased his fingers. She flopped down on the cushions, flipping through the channels before landing on some old sitcom rerun, as Gavin made himself comfortable next to her, letting out a soft yawn as he set the mug down on the coffee table. He wasn’t quite expecting the gentle fingers that ran though his hair, but he could definitely say it wasn’t unwelcome. A happy sigh escaped his lips as he relaxed into her side, closing his eyes in contentment.  
  
Discovering Gavin’s love for someone playing with his hair had been a bit of an accident; just after his first seizure in the Ramsey household, he had happily allowed Millie to play “hair cut”, in which she would brush the subject’s hair, pretend to cut it, and, occasionally, put it up in a ponytail or multiple pigtails. However, they weren’t really expecting it when the little girl came in the kitchen, giggling about Gavin falling asleep during his hair cut. Numerous pictures later, the lad was awake again, giving them apologetic smiles, writing it off as being a bit “knackered.” The second time came only after a seizure, Geoff out of the house, leaving Griffon in charge of settling the young man, so, she did exactly what she would do when Millie was sick: she ran her fingers though his hair. Having him doze off, though, was an unexpected surprise, but not one that she would complain about.  
  
What followed was a simple understanding between the two: he had a seizure, she would play with his hair like a mother would a child until he dozed off. It, along with his standard mug of tea, became a habit, much like Geoff’s night watch had become part of their lives.   
  
Within five minutes the Brit was asleep, leaning against Griffon’s side, looking far more relaxed than he had when he walked in the door with Geoff. She felt the back of the couch dip as her aforementioned husband leaned over to press a kiss to her cheek, raising an eyebrow at the sleeping lad next to her, “That was quick.”  
  
“It must have taken a lot out of him, today. He looked ready to keel over when you guys walked in.”  
  
“Yeah, he didn’t get much time for a nap after it, either. So much shit is going on right now, we’re all running around like a bunch of fuckers,” Geoff gave her a wry smile, reaching down to ruffle Gavin’s hair, amused by the tiny whine he let out in response, though all it earned from his wife was a stern, yet playful, slap on the arm.  
  
“Get back in the kitchen.”  
  
He let out a quiet laugh and a mock salute, “Yes, ma’am. Whatever you say.”  
  
The seizures may have been hard to work with, for all of them, but there was definitely something pleasant to be said about the aftermath. 


End file.
